


One Last Perfect Christmas

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe absolutely cries over commercials, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Chloe and Beca are both committed to having one last perfect christmas together before they graduate Barden. But neither of them realize what "perfect" would really mean to the other.





	One Last Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one spawned out of a conversation I was having with a friend about how Chloe beyond a shadow of a doubt is the type of person to cry at commercials. Then I saw this ad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ihrY7nYcpk , Chloe made an offhand comment after it was over and that grew into this very quickly.

There were many things that had become Established Bella Facts™. The only thing more terrifying than being on the receiving end of an Aubrey Posen freak out was actually hearing what Lily said. Emily “not swearing” is one of the most entertainingly adorable things ever. Even the most random thing you can imagine Amy has probably already done it. The rest of the girls fully expect Jessica and Ashley to be the next Bellas to get married after Cynthia Rose, to each other(despite the fact they still haven't admitted they are dating yet). If Stacie hasn't flirted with you yet it's only because she hasn't met you yet. Talking to Beca before her morning coffee is justifiable grounds for homicide. And Chloe Beale is an _amazing_ baker. To name a few.

That last one is exactly how Beca found herself camped out on the couch marathoning Hallmark Christmas movies. In addition to being an incredible baker, Chloe was also a master at blackmail. Certain things she would only bake at certain times of year, and her Christmas cookies were easily the most anticipated of the entire year.

The redhead had learned very early on that a specific brunette said she didn't enjoy various activities, but after a bit of a nudge she had fun in spite of herself. Chloe had also quickly figured out that baked goods worked on Bcea as well if not better than a Beale Pout. Especially if that activity was one that Beca had been publicly vocal about hating.

Chloe had put extra effort in this year. As it was their last Christmas together at Barden she had asked her mom to scan and email Grandma Beale's entire cookie cookbook. And she spent an entire weekend figuring out just which cookies to make for Beca this year. Chloe wanted to have one (hopefully not) last perfect holiday moment with Beca.

Unbeknownst to the redhead Beca had figured out her game years ago. She got a bit extra grumbly about doing things she knew Chloe was going to suggest days in advance because she knew Chloe would put in that much more effort to make it special just for her. It was something she really never had beyond her mom, after the divorce. It was nice feeling like she mattered to somebody, even if...well never mind. She was determined to enjoy this one last perfect Christmas with Chloe no matter what.

So Beca had been sitting on the couch, a plate of eggnog frosted sugar cookies on the coffee table in front of her, a giggly and occasional tearful redhead curled into her side, for the last 7 hours. Each movie she sat through was more predictable than the last. But she didn't mind because watching Chloe get excited during each near miss romantic moment only to burst into happy tears when they finally get together in the last 5 minutes always made Beca warm and fuzzy in a way she had never expected to feel.

The movie had gone to a commercial break just before the last major misunderstanding that could drive the couple apart for good (or 15 minutes until they find out they were being dumbasses). Beca used the chance to grab another cookie and chomp into it.

“Oh my god Chloe.” Beca moaned and closed her eyes. She missed Chloe blushing at the sounds she was making. “These are _so_ good. Like you could do this for a living after graduation.”

“You're just saying that so I'll make you more cookies.” Chloe giggled.

“I plead the 5th.” Beca said in the most serious voice she could muster through a mouthful of cookie.

“Well flattery will get you everywhere, my dear.” Chloe winked.

Beca grabbed another cookie then settled back onto the couch. She zoned out as the commercials ran until Chloe lunged for the tissue box on the coffee table. After three and a half years around the redhead Beca knew the signs. Chloe was about to end up a blubbering mess because of some emotionally manipulative commercial that never had anything to do with what they were actually trying to sell. Beca tried not to comment because, much like the movies, watching Chloe get caught up in those moments tugged at Beca's heart. The redhead still teared up, resulting in a hug from Beca every single time, at the song that was used in that gum wrapper artwork ad from more than a year ago. But she still rolled her eyes.

This one started with a tree that had been struck by lightning or something and somebody's parents having carved their initials in it. As she expected Beca heard Chloe's breath catch and then she started sniffling, when the parents picked up a framed picture of themselves revealing their initials in the new dinning room table that had been made out of the tree. Beca had to admit it was a cute moment she hadn't seen coming. She put her arm around the redhead and pulled her close again. Chloe sighed happily as she wiped away a few tears and she rested her head on Beca's shoulder and cuddled up to her once more.

“Do you think our kids will ever be that sweet and thoughtful?” Chloe said absently, her choice of words getting lost as her mind reluctantly pictured Beca with some random guy years down the road. Or even her getting back together with Jesse. Despite the fact she knew she would never stop loving the tiny brunette that had her arms wrapped around her, Chloe had virtually given up hope that there was any chance they would ever be together someday. Even if it wasn't with her, Chloe still wanted Beca to be happy and loved by a family she deserved.

“I dunno. Hadn't given it much thought.” Beca shrugged, causing Chloe's head to bounce and the redhead giggled at the movement. Beca's heart skipped a beat at the sound and she didn't stop to consider the words that were coming out of her mouth. “But yeah, I don't see how they wouldn't be. I mean with your sweet, sappy, romantic heart and my creativity they'd probably have no choice in the matter.”

Beca heard Chloe gasp as she jolted upright.

"Shit! Chlo, I didn't mean-" Beca was cut off as she turned by lips crashing into hers. She didn't have time to think about it before she reacted and kissed back. She felt fingers tangle in her hair. Her own hands found Chloe's waist and she pulled the redhead closer.

Beca felt Chloe's tongue flick across her lips and she opened her mouth. They both moaned into each other at the contact. Beca continued to pull Chloe towards her until their bodies were flush against each other. When they finally pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, panting for air Beca stared at her best friend without realizing she had pulled the redhead into straddling her lap.

"What was that?" Beca gasped.

"Something I've wanted to do for a _very_ long time." Chloe smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Did you mean it?"

"What?" Beca blinked.

"Have you really thought about what _our_ kids would be like silly?" Chloe booped Beca's nose.

"Not on purpose." Beca said sheepishly.

"And what does that mean?" Chloe smirked.

"It means I never even thought about the possibility that I could be attracted to girls before I met you. And when I finally started sorting that whole thing out I realized that there was no way in hell somebody like you could ever be into somebody like me. So I resigned myself to having a crush on my touchy feely, flirts with everyone almost as much as Stacie does, straight best friend until it went away." Beca was talking to her lap by the end.

"And when did you decide all of this?" Chloe raised an eyebrow as she pulled Beca back up to look at her.

"Freshman year." Beca mumbled.

"And you dated Jesse..." Chloe trailed off as she felt tears starting well up.

"Because I thought maybe it would help me take my mind off the fact I was falling in love with my best friend and there was no possible way she could ever see me like that." Beca sighed. “That's why it fell apart in just a few months. I never loved him like that.”

Chloe tried as hard as she could not to laugh because she knew Beca would take it the wrong way after such a person admission. But as soon as the first snicker escaped she failed. Despite the happy tears that had started rolling down her face she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Beca grumbled.

"You just described almost exactly what I have been thinking about you for the last 4 years." Chloe giggled as she wiped away the tears.

"So you're saying..." Beca left the statement hanging and a small hopeful smile started to spread across her lips as she reached up and caught one last stray tear on Chloe's cheek.

"Yes. I love you too."

 


End file.
